Know your stars Yu Yu Hakusho style
by Hlibichume
Summary: Ever watch 'Know your stars' On all that? If you think its funny, then you will think this is way funnier
1. Chapter 1

Know your Stars Part 4  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Kurama...."  
  
"....hmmm.."  
  
"....That is not his true hair color!"  
  
"Of coarse it is... I'm have 100% red hair..."  
  
"...Kurama.."  
  
"He wants to take over the world with puu...."  
  
"..heh... Maybe my other half, but not me..."  
  
"...Kurama..."  
  
" he sometimes wears womens lingerie"  
  
" ... n- no... of coarse not!...."  
  
"then why are you blushing?..."  
  
"... I just, I can't believe you would say that about me..."  
  
"..you did, didn't you?"  
  
"...Botan made me... she put in me while I was asleep, and who else would know this other than Yusuke? Since he helped her?!"  
  
".. heh heh... I don't know... I'm not Yusuke, if thats what you're thinking..."  
  
"... ...."  
  
"...now you know...er... Kurama?"  
  
"... Im leaving..."  
  
"hey wait! you.. you're not going to tell Hiei are you..? uh Kurama.... Kurama?! NO! wait.... damnit"  
  
----------  
  
okay yet again another stupid one.... *yawn* flames are acceptable. 


	2. Chapter 2

Know your stars  
  
----------------------  
  
"Hiei... he is a migdet..."  
  
"What?!, "is that another word for chibi? Because if it is!..."  
  
"Hiei...."  
  
"hnn.."   
  
"He was born as a side show freak because of his fake eye!"  
  
"Argh! I'll show you who's a side show freak after I'm done with you! And my JAGAN ISN'T FAKE?!"  
  
"hiei...."  
  
"Stop saying my name?!" .  
  
"He likes to dance in his tree... naked!"  
  
"I-DO-NOT!"   
  
"hiei....."  
  
"I told you to stop saying my name?!"  
  
"... He has a fluffy doll names Princess Sophia!.."  
  
"How!.... How dare you! You just signed your death wish FOOLISH HUMAN!"  
  
"... and know you know..... Hiei"  
  
"Yeah! they are gonna know me! and my black dragon!"   
  
"Ack! hiei no! I was jokin! yusuke paid me.... Ahhh!"  
  
-  
  
~*End*~  
  
Okay this was kinda stupid but ... it was in the back of my head and I had to get it out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Know your starts Part 2  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Game Master...." ((you will only know this guy if you've watched the Chapter Black saga))  
  
"hey?! Where is that voice coming from?"  
  
"... he really sucks at playing games!"  
  
"Are you stupid?! Why do you think I was nicknamed 'Game Master' if I hadn't been the master?"  
  
"Game Master...."  
  
"..whatever.."   
  
"....he stole a truck from my mother..."  
  
"Whatever! that truck was justed parked there! It didn't have anybodies name on it?!"  
  
"Game Master..."  
  
"... that is getting really annoying!"  
  
"...Puu beat him at Tetris..."  
  
"Yeah right! That stupid blue teddy bear?! You must be outta your mind! Maybe you don't understand the name 'Game Master'!"  
  
" ....and know you know..... Game Master..."  
  
"Baka! You've told them nothing but lies! Where are you... you are dead!"  
  
---------------  
  
Yet another stupid thing... yeah, they don't last long... oh well. 


	4. Chapter 4

Know your Stars Part 3  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Botan......"  
  
"...thats a creepy voice... 0.o"  
  
".. She is attracted to pacifiers..."  
  
"Wha? Who is saying this? If you mean that I like Koenma... I Don't!"  
  
"Botan..."  
  
"..If this is Yusuke... you are going to be hearing from Koenma!"  
  
"...She is hiding cocaine in her Kimono!"  
  
"Na.. No Im not! How could you say such a thing?! I didn't come here to be insulted!"  
  
"Botan..."  
  
"..Yusuke you're going to be sorry.."  
  
"One time she dropped Eikichi off her oar!"  
  
"No I... well that was during the human Halloween! I was trying to be a witch, and I only borrowed him for a little while!."  
  
"...see... I don't tell lies.."  
  
"That was the only one! and how was I supposed to know that Eikichi would jump off?!"  
  
"Botan... When Koenma isn't around... she dances in her purple panties and bra...."  
  
"Ah! Why you! I have never done anything of the sort!"  
  
"....and know you know.... Botan"  
  
"No they don't... I .. Im coming after you with my oar!"  
  
-----------  
  
Um yeah... yet again not.. funny.. stupid, but hey I do stupid things best! 


End file.
